


Thanksgiving

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, I had a lot of fun writing thjs, Implied Sexual Content, Just a tight nit family enjoying thanksgiving dinner, M/M, References to In Trousers, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Whizzer is invited to Thanksgiving dinner with Marvin and his family.





	Thanksgiving

“Do you know if Whizzer has any plans for Thanksgiving?” Trina asked seemingly out of the blue. Marvin looked up from his plate, awaken from his trance. Trina sat across from him, Jason had already escaped to his room so they were alone. He cleared his throat.

“I don’t believe so.” He picked at his food nervously, becoming inexplicably nervous whenever Trina mentioned Whizzer, as if she could tell what he was thinking if she looked him in the eyes long enough. “Why do you ask?” He tried to say as nonchalantly as he could.

“I thought maybe he could join us, he’s a good friend of yours and I wouldn’t want him being alone for the holidays.” Marvin felt himself flinch when she said friend “Is there a problem?” Trina was good at that, flipping it around and somehow interrogating him with a simple question.

“No, no problem, I’ll ask him next time I see him.” And then there was silence. Not another word was spoken until Marvin made up some bull shit excuse about work he needed to get done so he could leave the table.

He had come home early that night. Normally he’d run to Whizzer’s apartment after work, then try to stomach whatever food he tried to cook for him, or return home after dark and choke down a cold meal Trina had left for him. Tonight, however, Whizzer hadn’t picked up the phone so instead, he suffered through Trina’s cold glares and made desperate attempts to strike up anything resembling a conversation with his son who wanted nothing to do with him, but at least it was a good meal.

= =  
—  
= =

Marvin sat impatiently on the couch closest to the door waiting for Whizzer to arrive. It had been almost an hour since he called and was starting to wonder If Whizzer would come at all, but the obnoxiously loud banging on the door proved him wrong. He opened the door and Whizzer barged in quickly. “Look who decided to show up.” Marvin snapped.

“I’m here now aren’t I?” He stepped towards Marvin, tucking his hands into Marvin’s back pockets. “Besides, I had to make myself pretty for you.” Then Whizzer kissed him, hungrily, and Marvin wanted to stay mad at him but damn, he couldn’t even really remember his own name at the moment, much less what he was pissed about a few minutes ago, but when Whizzer pulled away he saw a photo of him and Trina and Jason and a very particular memory popped into his head. 

“Trina wants you to come over for Thanksgiving.” He spat out, not really sure why, it wasn’t an appropriate time, the idea of a nice family dinner wasn’t exactly a turn on. Whizzer took a step back.

“Marvin, why the hell would you ask that now and why the hell would I want to do that?” Very legitimate questions. Marvin mentally slapped himself. Trina managed to weasel her way into his thoughts during one of his few breaks from the lie that he lives.

“Please, it would make her happy,” he replied carefully, ignoring the first question. “And I’ll make it worth your while.” He cooed and gripped the taller man's hips. Whizzer huffed.

“Fine, now can we get on with this?” Marvin smiled and brought him in for another filthy kiss.

He knew this would make Trina happy, ironically. He knew she doesn’t suspect he’s cheating on her with another man. If anything, she thinks Whizzer is just a cover for some random younger blonde floozy. This dinner would hopefully get her off his back, at least for a little while…

= =  
—  
= =

”Marvin grab the door.” Trina exclaimed as she frantically scurried around the kitchen. Marvin groaned and shuffled towards the foyer.

”Whizzer.”

”Marvin.” Whizzer nodded and entered the house.

”The knocking was surprisingly subtle for you, ” he smirked ”nice touch.”

”Well I have to make a good impression,” He said, lightly stroking the outside of Marvin's thigh. ”don't I?” Marvin rolled his eyes and walked back toward the kitchen.

Trina looked up from the food she was preparing. ”Whizzer, welcome.” she smiled brightly but looked out of breath. She whipped her hands off on a nearby towel and went to greet the man.

”Hello, Trina, ” Whizzed went to shake her hand a warm smile plastered on his face ”It’s nice to meet you I've heard many great things.” Marvin could have laughed.

Trina smiled at Marvin. He knew that Trina knew what Whizzer was saying was complete bull but nevertheless melted at any sort of compliment, maybe that was his fault but he decided not to dwell on it. “I’ll go get Jason from upstairs. Marvin, make Whizzer feel welcome.” They watched as Trina headed up the stairs. Once she was out of ear-shot Whizzer snickered.

“I’d like to feel welcome Marv.” He cooed, with feigned sincerity.

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Would you like something to drink.” He took Whizzers hand.

“I might want to pace myself, wouldn’t want to let something slip.” He winked and pulled his hand away. Marvin suspected that he’d be a little shit but as long as he keeps his mouth shut around Trina he could deal with it. 

Trina came down the stairs with the same overly cheery smile on her face. Marvin wasn’t often impressed by her but he did admire how well she could pretend like nothing was awful. Jason slowly walked down, looking as miserable as he usually did. He suspected Trina gave him the ‘how to behave while we have company over’ lecture. “Jason say hello.” She said and nudged him in the shoulder lightly. Jason looked up from the floor and went to shake his hand. So she definitely gave him the lecture. 

Whizzer smiled. “Hey, kiddo.” He said in a cheery tone and the first sincere smile he wore since he got here. ‘What an ass’ Marvin thought. “Oh! And Trina I brought a dish. Just a little thank you for inviting me. It’s only a little burnt. It’s in the car I’ll be right back.”

“How nice of you.” Trina said.

“It really is.” Marvin taunted. Whizzer shot him a glare and went out to his car. 

= =  
—  
= =

“Dinner should be ready in about half an hour!” Trina said turning down the heat on the stove. “You boys go outside, play some baseball.” Marvin rolled his eyes. Trina wanted everyone out of the house so they wouldn’t see her have a break down over Thanksgiving dinner. Of course, she would suggest baseball. Marvin guessed this was what he got for cheating on his wife, and then inviting his ”mistress” to Thanksgiving dinner. Karma is a bitch.

”That sounds great.” He smiled and stuck his hands in his pocket. “Jason, do you play?”

Jason shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Well, then I’ll have to step up my game to compete.” Jason laughed. Marvin couldn’t think of the last time he heard Jason laugh, and because of Whizzer of all people. He had some information that would make him stop laughing, probably best not to share. 

“Okay, Jason let’s go.” He said placing a hand on Jason’s back and lead him to the door. 

Once they were outside Marvin turned to Jason,’ “Hey kid, how about you go grab the gear from the garage.” Jason nodded and headed that way.

“You need to watch it.” Marvin said through gritted teeth.

Whizzer scoffed. “I think I’ve been plenty polite Marvin, or would you like me to turn down the charm?”

“What is your problem?” Marvin tried to keep his volume down.

Whizzer could have laughed. “My problem! I’ve been nice to your wife, who I hate. I’ve cooked for you, I’ve cleaned for you, and what do you do? Treat me like shit!”

“W-why do you hate my wife?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “She’s keeping me from you, Marvin.”

Marvin was speechless. “Whizzer I-” at that moment Jason returned with a ball and a few gloves.

“Thanks, Jason!” Whizzer said, with the return of the phony smile. Jason passed a glove to Whizzer and held one out for Marvin.

“Oh, no thanks. I think I’ll just spectate.” Jason’s shoulders slumped. 

Whizzer scowled at Marvin. “Alright then, let’s go.” He said happily to Jason. Some of us just don’t know how to have fun.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Jackass” he mumbled.

Marvin watched as they tossed the ball back and forth. ‘Such a meaningless sport’ he thought, but the way Whizzer’s tight shirt stretched around his biceps made him breathless. He then slapped himself for thinking these things in front of his son. He didn’t feel bad enough to stop staring though.

“Jason make sure to keep your eye on the ball. You got this, buddy!” Whizzer said after about the fifth time he missed the ball. Marvin has to admit, Whizzer was good with the kid, and Jason seemed to like him, unlike himself, but he couldn’t blame Whizzer for that, even though he tried. 

He couldn’t help but smile, it was endearing, but he thought about what Whizzer had said. “She’s keeping me from you.” It was probably the most honest thing Whizzer had said to him, and yet he had trouble believing it. He tried to pretend he was the only man in Whizzer’s life but he never hid the men from him, but the look in his eyes. He looked hurt, vulnerable. He was ripped out of the thought by Trina standing in the doorway exclaiming that dinner was ready.

As the re-entered the house Whizzer and Marvin trailed behind. “I’m sorry.” Marvin whispered. Whizzer simply nodded and walked inside. 

The display of food in front of them was extraordinary, Marvin wondered how many dishes were broken in the chaos of preparation. It was amazing what Trina could pull off when trying to save face. “Just make your plate and get seated in the dining room.” She smiles and wiped her forehead. Marvin wondered how long she would be able to keep up this “happy family” charade.

Once they were seated for a few minutes the silence seemed to eat away at Trina. “So Whizzer, are you married?” She said to break the ice.

“Oh no, I am definitely not.” He replied. Marvin moves his leg so it pressed against Whizzer’s. A gentle reminder to watch what he says.

“Is there any special lady you’ve got your eye on?” She teased.

“No,” he quickly glanced at Marvin “not at the moment.”

Trina smiled. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find her.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

The rest of the small talk during dinner was absolutely brutal. The only silver lining for Marvin was Whizzer massaging the inside of his thigh throughout the meal. 

When everyone had finished Trina got up to clear the plates. “Jason help me with the dishes.” Jason groaned and got up from the table. 

“Trina, me and Whizzer are going to have a drink in the den.” 

“Alright, boys.” She said disheartedly. “I’ll just be cleaning up.”

Marvin places a hand on Whizzer’s hip. “We should talk.”

“Fine.” Whizzer sighed and followed him into the den. “What do you have to say.”

“I’m sorry,” Marvin looked Whizzer in the eyes. “I really am.” 

“That’s unlike you, Marvin.” His voice was taunting but his face was sincere. “I expected you to yell at me, or be incredibly passive aggressive for a week.”

Marvin shook his head. “I’m a mess.” He said and placed both his hands on Whizzer’s hips.

“You really are.” He snickered and pulled Marvin in for a kiss, and it was worth the terrible small talk and baseball. Marvin placed a hand on the back of Whizzer’s neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Whizzer moaned quietly and felt Marvin smile against his lips. Marvin’s hand moved down Whizzer’s back until he reached his ass, content with the surprised reaction he elicited. They were pulled out of their actions by the loud gasp coming from the front of the room. Marvin looked to find Trina.

“Trina,” he said awkwardly, “how long have you been standing there?”


End file.
